


Dressed to Impress

by Glassdarkly



Series: SB Fag Ends Drabbles and Short Fics: BtVS season 5 [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Homophobic Language, Prompt Fill, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3386771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glassdarkly/pseuds/Glassdarkly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike's in the grip of his early Buffy obsession. Maybe a change of wardrobe will help?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressed to Impress

**Author's Note:**

> First posted to SB Fag Ends Livejournal Comm in February 2014
> 
> Theme: My Bloody Valentine  
> Prompt: Samson and Delilah

He hasn't had long hair for a while - not since, maybe 1902, when he'd woken to find Dru had unmanned him in his sleep. 

That's what Darla said anyway (bitch!), sneering and smirking while Dru clutched his shorn ponytail in her fist and giggled like a loon (not that she could giggle any other way). 

Looking back, he's sure Darla put Dru up to it. She'd hated his ragamuffin look. Ladies don't have scruffy servants. 

He'd thought of growing his hair again, but he wasn't Angelus (as Darla never tired of reminding him)  
and wouldn't want to be (ponce!). Why copy him?

Who cared if he let a woman dictate his look? It didn't (doesn't) make him weak.

He frowns at the Slayer-friendly brown faux-leather jacket and tan chinos. Not to mention he's wearing brogues (sodding brogues, for fuckssake!)

Maybe - just maybe- it's getting to be a habit.


End file.
